Harry Potter: Rasied with love
by DarthGranola
Summary: What would happen if Sirius never went after Peter on Halloween night?What if Harry Potter wasn't raised by the Dursleys? What if he was rasied by Sirius and Remus in a loving home? Harry would be different. What if Harry was a prankster with a certain disregard for rules? What if he grew up with confidence and closer to the Weasleys? Read and find out! SPANS SUMMER BEFORE 5TH YEAR


"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" shouted a voice from downstairs.

A 14-year-old Harry Potter woke with a start and rolled right off his bed. It was several days after the end of his 4th year at Hogwarts and before several seconds ago he was sleeping peacefully. Well, not so much. As he rubbed the sleepiness from is eyes he remembered the dream that he just was having. Ever since the graveyard he had nightmares about Cedric every night. They wouldn't go away, and the dreams about the long corridors with locked doors at the end were getting worse. Siriusand Remus did not know about these; they would only make them worry worse.

Sirius stormed into his room andpulled him up off the floor. After seeing Sirius's face, Harry burst out laughing, making him fall to the floor all over again. His hair was stripped silver and green, Slytherin colors, one of his best pranks in a while. It was the first prank he had pulled since he had returned to Grimmauld place from Hogwarts.

Sirius narrowed his eyes as he looked down at Harry. "Don't you laugh at me young man. I know you did this, and you are going to fix it"

Beneath Sirius's anger Harry could tell that Sirius was amused at the spectacular prank, and happy that Harry had played one on him. Since the graveyard he had not played any pranks and Sirius was starting to get worried.

"I don't think so", said Harry smirking. "You'll find the counter-charm in the library. In the History of the House of Black section"

His godfathers look of horror was enough to set him off in hysterics again. It was common knowledge that Sirius would not set one foot near the library with a 50-foot poll, and although Harry would normally not either, he had to make sacrifices for a good prank.

Sirius stormed off to the library, and Harry had a second to think as he dressed. Ron and Hermione were coming over at noon and he was really excited to see them. Every since returnng from Hogwarts he really missed them, they always knew how to make him feel better when he started thinking about the graveyard. Sure, Sirius and Remus tried to help, but even after all these years they did not really know how. Harry had other, more normal reasons for wanting them to come over too. He had recently gotten some new pranking products that he wanted Ron's help trying out. Hermione would act disapproving and scold them, but that would never stop them Harry though with a grin as he pulled on his trainers.

Hermione would probably go off to the library and disappear for most of the day, and then they would come drag her out for lunch, and Sirius and Remus would tease Harry and Hermione about the secret relationship they were sure they were in. He rolled his eyes. Everv since before third year they were convinced that they were dating even though they were just friends and he did not think of Hermione that way. It always seemed to aggrivate Ron when Sirius and Remus teased them for some reason.

The first order meeting was also tonight and he really wanted to be a part of it even though he was not of age. Sirius and Remus were fine with this, feeling that he had been through so much and deserves to know what was going on, but they had to consult the remainder of the order.

He started down the stairs to eat breakfast and literally ran into Remus, causing Remus to fall over the banister and land several feet below, and Harry to tumble the remainder of the way down the stairs and land in a heap below.

"FUCKING HELL!" Harry shouted from his position at the bottom.

"Lauguage!" scolded Remus with a groan, picking himself off the floor.

Harry felt like he was going to have a sneezing fit. The carpet below has not been cleaned in ages and a monstrous cloud of dust had risen up like a mushroom cloud when Remus had fallen on it.

They both looked up to the sound of running feet from upstairs and Sirius came tumbling down the stairs, now sporting pink and gold hair.

Harry looked amused from his position on the floor. "Why don't you look dashing, good sir!" he teased.

"Oh shut up. I think I made it worse with your stupid counter-charm. You didn't make it up yourself did you? I hope not" Sirius grumbled. "And I also really hope you did not just say what I thought you said Harry James"

Harry put on an innocent look that fooled no one. "Who me? Why I would never!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and helped his godson off the floor. "Come on prongslette. Remus made breakfast"

-LINE BREAKER LINE BREAKER LINE BREAKER-

The air was soon only filled with the clatter of forks against plates and the appreciative grunts of the three men in the room.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" Harry suddenly shouted. Sirius and Remus looked over in a panic to see that Harry's eggs had risen up and started to attack his face.

"Hold on Harry!" yelled Sirius as he ran to get a spatula, and Remus tried to beat the monster back with his hands.

Sirius finally found the spatula in the mess that he had the nerve to call the cutlery draw, and managed to subside the eggs for the time being.

Breathing hard, Harry turned to Remus. "Sirius made the eggs, didn't he?" It was common knowledge that everything Sirius cooked either exploded or mutated into something horrible.

Remus nodded, looking as if he regretted his choice to let his fellow marauder help with breakfast.

Sirius was the only one that did not look permanently scarred. "Well. That was an interesting start to the day, don't you agree?"


End file.
